twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazick Fairwind
= Kazick Fairwind = Known Information Kazick Fairwind is a Vicaul merchant, fighter, and armor smith from the very end of the Age of Chorus. He was born in the small clan of Crovan on the western edge of Eur. There he spent his youth learning to fight and to sail. His habit of wondering off at the idea of any adventure was noticed early on. These wondering often ended well for him and those around Kazick. And thus he was given the name of Fairwind, in akin to the fair winds that would often leave ships in the right direction. When he was of age he was given a small ship and set out to see the world. In his travels he became obsessed with Dace and the possibility of becoming wealthy from them. And in time Kaz made it to Dace. But unlike other Vicaul, Kaz came with the idea of leaning of these peoples ways. In Dace he learned to trade goods and to make armor. His idea was to use these skills from this land to make himself wealthy. And to bring home to his clan. After several years spent in Dace Kazick sailed back to his home. There he was met with concern from his father that he had lost his way as Vicaul. Kaz had come back with a mask and many habits of the Dacians. This didnt sit well with his father as he felt Kaz wasn't living up to what it meant to be a Vicaul. This would be the beginning of Kaz's fall from his family. Kaz then set out to try and prove him self in raids. During his time raiding and trading, he met his wife Serra. Soon after they where wed Serra's mother fell ill and passed away. On the return trip from Serra's home island, her ship was attacked by an unknown ship. Only three people had survived the attack. And when they returned to the village they each gave a different account of what had happened. One said Serra had been killed. One said she had been kidnapped. And one said she had willing joined the attacking ship. Kaz begged his father to let him mass a fleet and hunt down this unknown ship. But his father refused to allow Kaz to do such a thing. Angry, Kaz took what money he had, hired as many crew as he could, and took his one ship out alone against his fathers will. As Kaz hunted the seas, his crew raided and suck any ship they could that wasn't a Vicaul ship. All the while at many ports letters form Kazick's father would turn up denouncing his actions. His father went as far as to threaten to disown Kazick has his son if he didn't end his foolish madness. But none the less, Kaz pressed on for nearly two years. Kazick's ship was last seen at a small port near the northern most of of the Nadine Empire pushing hard into a storm in pursuit of another ship. Many days later chard remains of a ship washed ashore near that port. Status * Grandmaster Armor Smith * Member of the Solace Guard * Member of the fighters guild Allies * Solvi Freyrson * Myur Freyrson Enemies * Reo Threesurge * Most Pirates Obituaries Rumors *Kazick is actually Kazen, but his hazy memory makes it hard to remember. * Kazick isn't a returend, but in fact just hiding from his family on Tear. Quotes * Stab it till its dead Character Inspirations I pulled a lot of inspiration from Game or Thrones, all the books and the show. As well as events from D&D and other LARP's where Kaz is alive. (These other LARPs all take place BEFORE he died.) Soundtrack I have a whole play list, but here's a few: The Wild Card - Really Slow Motion Stand Up and Fight - Turisas Real Around the Sun - Crimson Ensemble